Alfred and Pancakes
by ryuketsuki
Summary: Alfred wants to eat and will do anything to get food. Except to get off the couch... One-Shot


**Me: I was on the couch... feeling lazy... and asked my sister to make me a sandwich.**

**My sister: Actually your words were, "Make me a sandwich bitch!"**

**Me: Yeah whateves... anyways... I thought of how America would act if he wanted someone to make something.**

**My sister: No, I said that you act just like America because you were being a spaz, a hyperactive spaz, but was somehow being lazy at the same moment.**

**Me: Was not!**

**My sister: *Deadpans* You were rolling around on the chair then peddling your 'invisible air bicycle.'**

**Me: Anyways, the one-shot!**

**My sister: *Faceplam***

Alfred groaned, he was half on the couch and half off. His head was on the floor and he had a terrible crick in his neck. The lower half of his body was on the couch and his back was up against the couch. He tried recalling the night before, all he could get was England, Music, Dancing, England in a skirt? And beer, lots and lots of beer. He thought a little harder on why England was in a skirt. _ 'Oh yes!'_ He thought happily, _'I had slipped something in his tea! Though I can't remember what...'_ He frowned.

Then Alfred's head began to pound. _'Probably from all the drinking.'_ He thought. He pulled himself up on the couch all the way. Then he heard his stomach growl. "Silence Colorado!" He commanded. He was hungry, but didn't want to get up. "Mehhhhhhh!" I don't know what to doooo!" He complained.

Then he saw his phone, it was a simple, black, smart phone. He reached towards it while still on the couch but couldn't quite get it. He collapsed back down then waited another ten minutes, as if it was going to float to him. Then, instead of getting up he used his feet to _pull_ the table to him. He tried again for his phone and finally got it. He was going to dial the McDonalds number on it (he can do that because he buys so much!) but then remembered that they were closed for renovations. Then he went to put the pizza place's number in, but then remembered that they were closed on Sundays, which was today. He was going to give up and go back to sleep, but then saw someone else's number.

"Of course! Matthew!' He exclaimed. Then dialed the number.

Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX

Canada was sitting outside of his house calmly reading when he heard his phone go off. He rolled his eyes. '_It's probably my boss...' _ He thought. He considered ignoring it but picked it up instead. "Hello, this is Matthew Wil-" He began, but was cut off.

"Matthew, it's me, Alfred!" His twin screamed into the phone.

Matthew cringed and held the phone away from his ear, "Hi Alfred, what do you want?"

"Pancakes!" His twin eagerly responded.

"But Al, your not here. How am I supposed to make yous pancakes?" Matthew deadpanned.

"Easy! You come here!" His twin again, eagerly responded.

"Gahh! Al! Really?" Matt groaned.

"Yup!" The blond on the other end chirped. Then hung up.

Canada's eye twitched. "Calm Canada. He's family, you need to visit family." He said to himself with a frustrated smile on his face.

Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX

Alfred happily kicked at the side of his couch, "Yay, pancakes~" He sang. 'Now all I have to do is wait for Mattie!'

But he waited, and waited, and waited. He looked at his phone. It had been 2 ½ hours and Mattie still wasn't here. He frowned. During that time he had hung his head upside down from the couch till he got dizzy, played games on his phone, ignored 22 calls, ignored the messages from the calls, taken whatever knick knacks where on the table and had fiddled with those, threw the knick knacks across the room, turned over a couch cushion with his foot then put it back with his foot, and he was still tireless!

He began to fiddle with the couch cushion again when his doorbell rang, "Al?" A voice called from behind the wood.

"Oh Mattie! Come in, it's unlocked!" He called. He heard the door open then close and waited for his brother to come in the living room.

When Mattie did come in he saw his brother groan then sigh. "Really Al? And you couldn't have even gotten dressed?" He asked.

Alfred looked down at what he was wearing, at first he thought he was just in his boxers but also had his shorts on, his shirt was missing though, "Yes really!" He replied with a smirk.

His brother sighed, "Whatever, I am going to go make breakfast because _someone_ can't get off their lazy butt!" Then he headed into the kitchen.

Alfred smiled, "Mission accomplished!" He cheered then pumped his fist into the air.

"What was that?" His brother called from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Alfred quickly responded.

A few minutes later Canada called for Alfred to come to the kitchen table.

"Merrrr! But I don't wanna get up! I wanna eat in hereeee!" Was his response.

Canada stomped into the living room. I came to make you breakfast from Canada. I, can tolerate that. But if you don't get your goddamn ass in here I'm going to choke you with the pancakes!" He growled furiously.

"Whatever bro, it's a bluff." Alfred scoffed. He regretted those words the instant Canada attempted to shove the two pancake he was holding down Alfreds throat. Alfred was barely holding him back when he screamed, "Okay okay! I'll eat at the fucking table!"

Canada smiled, "Thank you!"

"Crazy bastard!" Alfred mumbled.

"No, not crazy, demanding." Was his brothers response.

Alfred quickly bolted from the living room into the kitchen and sat down. He held out his plate, "Pancakes?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

Canada made the mistake of looking and ended up getting the pancakes off the counter for Alfred.

America quickly covered his pancakes in syrup. Then added sprinkles. "Hey Matthew?" He asked.

"Yes Al?" His brother looked up at him from his own drenched pancakes.

"When you come over next time can you make Mickey Mouse Pancakes?" He asked.

Canada's response to that was slamming his head on the table.

**Me: Sooooo... Whatcha think? Mmm, I wonder who else has an invisible air bicycle?**


End file.
